growing_painsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shelley
Shelley is a recurring character in Growing Pains. Biography Season 2 Fast Times at Dewey High Shelley and Debbie tend to finish each others sentences and say 'yeah' and 'uh-huh' a lot. She is very upbeat and excited about the new school year. Debbie, Shelley and Carol all share the same schedule; Algebra Two, Physics, Conversational Latin. Shelley and Debbie save Carol a spot at their usual lunch table, but Carol believes a new school year means new people would be good for them. The three have eaten lunch together since the fourth grade, and Shelley and Debbie think it would be the same if they don't continue their tradition, plus Shelly doesn't deal well with major change. Carol gives in and sits with them. Dream Lover Shelley and Debbie wonder about sensitive men after having heard a passage read aloud by Carol and Buzzy in their English class. Shelly asks Carol and Debbie if they'd like to go watch the boys swim team practice after school. When Carol says no they think she's no fun until Bobby Wynette comes by reminding Carol he'll see her after school at her place. After Shelley calls Carol wholesome - a good girl - Carol implies that she and Bobby slept together, so Debbie and Shelley go around telling the whole school. Some Enchanted Evening Shelley and Debbie want to know if Bobby has asked Carol to the winter formal yet. Shelley is fully prepared to make guy think she is dumb for a guy to like her. Shelley explains if she followed her mother advice she'd be a Quaker (a member of the Religious Society of Friends, a Christian movement). Thank You, Willie Nelson She attends Carols slumber party Season 3 A Star Is Born Shelley has a part is the school play. Who's Zoomin' Who? Shelley and Debbie ask Carol if she'd like to join them watch the guys play basketball. They believe Carol's relationship with Bobby has gotten boring. The Scarlet Letter When Debbie tells Carol about the best party she'd ever been to she was at the night before, Shelley comes in and says it was the worst party she'd ever been to. A Reason to Live Shelley, Debbie and Carol go through college brochures at the Seavers house. The Marrying Kind After Bobby asks Carol to marry her, Carol shows off her engagement ring to Shelley, Debbie and the other girls at school. Dance Fever: Part 1 Shelley and Debbie go over to the Seavers to get ready and go to the dance with Carol. At the school dance Robby Rothamn - a complete goof - asks Carol to dance, just as Carol is going to say sure, Shelley and Debbie interrupt and say no. Shelley and Debbie want to protect their image. Shelley calls Carol a dud because she and Bobby don't date anymore. Carol tells Shelley and Debbie that she has been dancing with Boner, and they are disgusted. Dance Fever: Part 2 Debbie and Shelley tell Carol she smells like fish-sticks and breath mints from dancing with Boner. Shelley and Debbie end up dancing with each other because no one else will ask them to dance. Season 4 Homecoming Queen Carol, Shelley and Debbie are in gym class when the candidates for homecoming King and Queen are announced by Principal Dewitt over the new school video PA system. After Carol is announced as one of the nominees Debbie and Shelley help Carol prepare for Homecoming. When all 5 candidates follow Carol's lead and drop out of the running for Homecoming Queen, Shelley and Debbie run onto the stage and say they'll do it. But Principal Dewitt won't let any of the candidates decline their nomination. Gallery Some Enchanted Evening_21.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females